Phantom Prophecy
by TwistedFilms
Summary: Follow Andrew, a.k.a "The Phantom", on his quest to conquer the "Bullet of Bullets" Set in the world of Gun Gale Online, you never know who to trust. And your worst enemy might just turn out to be your greatest ally. Love can spark even at the places you least expect it. Trust nobody, kill your enemy and take it all in this competition for glory and fame!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IT IS HERE! My new story, "Phantom Prophecy", is finally entering the world of FanFiction. This is my second story, and I am extremely hyped to present you the first chapter in a completely new universe! This took quite some time to write, and I hope I will be able to release chapter 2 shortly. School is really hard at the moment, so I will try my best to cope with both things. Forgive me if I have some grammar issues, english isn`t my main language. But without further to do, here is my first chapter in my completely new story! Hope... you... enjoy!**

**Gonna have to warn you, Rated M for a reason!**

Silence. Complete silence. The air was thick with fog, and the air felt fresher than ever. The silence was deafening. There were little to no sounds out here, in the wilderness. No gunshots, no machinery. No players. Only the bravest dared to enter the wilderness alone. It was the perfect mood for some bounty hunting. This player had been on the wanted list for several weeks already, and it was about time to collect the bounty. It was the perfect opportunity. The player had, for some reason, headed out into the wilderness, all alone. Maybe he was going to meet someone, and didn`t want anybody to follow him. I mean, who would? In the wilderness, everyone could kill you. It was an open PVP zone. The perfect place for a secret meeting. In addition, it just so happened to be my favourite place in the game. In the wilderness of GGO, I felt alive. I had this feeling of immense power surging through me, that I didn`t get anywhere else. The option to take a life. Well, not a real one, but you get my point. They call me "**The Phantom**". That`s because you never see me coming. I thrive in the shadows, silently waiting for an opportunity. The wilderness was my area, my domain. I never lose a target. And for this guy, this lonely fella just happened to be my next target.

I watched him as he ran through the thick forest, constantly running his face into branches. Typical noob-behaviour. No respect for the wilderness. He seemed to be in a hurry, as if this meeting was one of the most important meetings in his life. Little did he know, I followed right behind, constantly keeping an eye on him. I ran up in the trees, jumping from branch to branch. This was by far the best way of transport in the wilderness. All the monsters on the ground can`t catch you in the trees. Finally, the guy arrived at his meeting location. There was another person; standing with his back leaned against a large, oddly shaped rock.

"Did you get the package?" the other person said.

My guy answered with a quick nod. He reached for his back, grabbing hold of an object strapped onto it. This was my chance. Standing on a branch, I let my hand slide behind my back, taking a firm grip around the small iron cylinder. As I pulled it back up in front of me, the cylinder started taking the form of a black compound bow, with several attachments. A laser sight appeared, followed by a precision red dot scope. A quiver silently materialized on my back, filled with black arrows. I love the colour black. I grabbed hold of one of the arrows, placed it on the bowstring, and pulled backwards. The feeling of the bow bending made my heart skip a beat. I absolutely love that feeling. I dubbed my bow Fortune, for, well, good fortune. I aimed the red dot slightly above my guy`s head. He was busy trying to show the other person his thing, or whatever. I took a deep breath, and prepared to release the arrow. It would be a quick death. Nobody would hear him scream. The bow was super silent, so nobody would be able to see where the arrow came from. It would be another job well done. Maybe I could finally afford that awesome handgun I had seen in the gun store. I took another deep breath. Placed the red dot even closer to his head. And released the arrow.

**-/Phantom Prophecy/-**

**A story by: TwistedFilms**

The streets of "SBC Glocken" always smelled like a mix of motor oil and gunpowder. It was just something about the feeling you get when you walk into the giant, steampunk city. The game developers had really put their heart and soul into creating this as urban as possible. Glocken is, in reality, a huge spaceship that landed on Earth after a war. The entire city has a metallic feel, and the buildings seems to pierce the heavens, connected by mesh-like corridors. Metal plates pave the streets, and the shops look unsafe. Neon-coloured announcements flying all around, advertising a new gun, a new home, or maybe just something completely random, like the daily news. Under the entire city lies the ruins of an old civilization full of robot monsters, machines and dungeons, where the players can seek some of the treasures hidden deep down there. This city was truly a remarkable sight.

I wandered down the streets, looking for the closest gun shop. With the money I got from the wanted guy, I could finally afford that sweet sidearm I had been longing for. I never really talked to anybody. Moreover, nobody never really talked to me. It was the best way of survival in this game. Gun Gale Online was a game filled with pro`s, and there were no room for noobs. Kill, or be killed. A simple philosophy, but it worked. In this game, it was every man for himself. You had to fight for the right to survive, to thrive, to conquer. And that`s what I did.

Suddenly, the building I was looking for appeared right in front of me. It was a simple building, made from metal. And when I say metal, I mean JUST metal. The entire building was from the ground up made by black metal, and looked rather shabby. However, I didn`t care. This was how almost every gun shop in GGO was constructed, and it fit well with the urban environment. The door made a creaking sound as I entered the building. The inside was very different from the outside. There were tons of racks, filled to the brim with all sort of weapons. Melee weapons, snipers, shotguns, SMG`s, Light Machine Guns, handguns and so on. Nevertheless, I was looking for one specific gun. I headed towards the glass counter, approaching the NPC sales clerk. He looked at me with those robotic looking eyes, and I stared back.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was looking for this gun, the "**Skorpion vz. 6**"

"Just a minute"

The NPC went into the backroom, and came out moments later with a shiny new gun in his hands. The gun itself looked like a normal handgun, with a rather large magazine sticking out of it. It also came with a small stock, for shooting over longer distances.

"Yeah, that would be it"

"That would be **10,000 Credits**"

The price was shocking, but hey, what could you do? Every player starts with **1000 Credits**, so you can imagine that **10,000 Credits** is quite the amount. This gun better be good. A small menu appeared in front of me, with the text:

**-/: Would you like to buy: "Skorpion vz. 61" :/-**

**-/: Current price of: 10,000 Credits :/-**

**-/: Yes - No :/-**

I pressed the yes button firmly, and the menu disappeared. The sales clerk cracked up a smile, and nodded his head.

"Your new gun will be ready for pickup in 1 day"

I nodded, and waved my hand as a goodbye. The door swung open for me as I left the building. Finally, I had my first high class gun. Usually, I never used guns, even though the entire game were built around them. I loved my compound bow more than anything else, and I would never trade it for anything. Ever. The bow was originally a rare drop, by a boss in the wilderness. I got it by sheer luck, right after joining the game for the first time. And it was the only primary I had ever used in the game. Of course, I modified it with a scope and a laser sight for improved accuracy. Nevertheless, why buy a handgun now? Well, you see, I had a plan. And even though I had attempted this plan several times already, this time, I was not going to fail. Ever since I started playing GGO, I dreamed about winning the "**BOB**". The **"Bullet of Bullets"** It was essentially the largest PVP competition in the entire game. The rewards were insane, and the difficulty likewise. You had to face off against the toughest GGO players out there, in order to be the last one standing. Why do I want to win this so badly, you ask? You see, I want to make the name **"The Phantom", **more than just a name. I want to make it a legend. I want that name to mean something, to be something. And all I have to do is win the **"BOB"** Except it isn`t that easy. Everyone wants to win the **"Bullet of Bullets"** But this time, I was going to be the victor. I was going to be the last man standing. And nothing would stand in my way.

Nothing. Would. Stand. In. My. Way

**A/N: There you have it! I really put quite some time into making this chapter a lot better than the start of "The Swordsman Chronicles" And I really hope you enjoyed this one. Chapter 2 is coming shortly, as yet another vacation is upon us. I will try my best to write as much as possible during this vacation, so expect a lot of chapters! Other than that, please leave a review, telling me what to improve, what you liked, what you didnt like, and so on. And of course, tell me if you like this epic start to a new and better universe! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Hunting

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I have been quite busy the last week. And I also got sick, so there`s that. This was a fun chapter to write, so I hope you enjoy! Read and review, fellas!**

You could hear the beeping from a hundred register-machines a mile away. Not that it was unusual around these times. The registration for the fourth **"Bullet of Bullets" **opened yesterday, and people were going crazy to get a ticket. There were only 100 tickets available, and when the game had over 100.000 players, you could imagine that you were extremely lucky if you got hold of one.

I wandered around the streets of "SBC Glocken", looking for something to do in order to kill time. I didn`t need to think about the 100 tickets, since I had already pre-ordered one. It was extremely expensive, but it would be worth it. The reward for winning the **"BOB"** was around **200.000 Col**, so that would definitely pay off the price. In addition, as I already told you, this time I was going to be the victor. No matter what.

After looking through several shops for anything interesting, a message finally popped up in my menu. I were to meet up in the town hall the following day for a briefing on the **"BOB" **competition. I didn`t really care about the briefing, but I figured it would be best if I showed up anyways.

(X) (- Time passing)

The Amusphere made a buzzing sound as it turned off. The screen went black, and I were back in my room again. It was a rather nice looking room, actually. It wasn`t too big, just big enough for a teenager like me to live in. The walls were painted white, and everything was neatly placed on shelves. I did not have many toys or that kind of stuff; it was mostly video games that occupied the shelves. And of course, the window overlooking the room to our neighbour, my secret crush. I mean nobody special. Okay, I`ve spilled the beans. Her name was Hannah, and we had been living next to each other for nearly two years now. Luckily for me, the window to her room was facing mine directly front on. It was about 2-3 meters space between our houses.

Just as I was looking through my window, Hannah entered her room. She stormed in, and slammed the door shut behind her. She seemed upset about something. I so badly wanted to climb into her room to comfort her, but of course, that was not possible. She sighed, and started undressing.

I gasped in surprise. I could not believe my own luck. There she was, undressing right in front of my eyes. She started by pulling off her sweater. My eyes immediately fell to her boobs, because I`m a guy and it just fucking happened okay!? God, dem titties.

I forced myself out of my daydream, and gave myself a good slap across the face. What was I doing? I was staring at a girl whilst she was undressing, without her even knowing? I had done a lot of stupid stuff in my life, but this was definitely up there on the list.

Stupid? I am a guy, this is simply natural. I had some carnal desires too, you know. And staring at dat ass sure as(s) hell was satisfying.

…

I`m a pervert.

(X)

A flash of light brought me back into the world of GGO. It was an hour until the briefing, but I didn't have anything else to do. I headed towards the town hall, still thinking about yesterday`s event. It was utterly wrong, what I did back then. But she was such a nice-looking girl. She has the shape every woman in the universe desires, accompanied by a nice personality. She was everything I had ever looked for in a girl. Close, but yet so far away. And don`t even get me started on the ass…

I found myself starting to drool, and immediately shut the thought out of my head. I had to focus, be ready for the task ahead of me. I didn`t have time to go off in a daydream about Hannah`s sweet, nice, round…

The drool appeared again, and my face turned a dark shade of crimson. I was hopeless. I hurried towards the town hall, trying my best to forget everything about Hannah. She was way out of my league anyways. Sadly, I wouldn`t be getting anywhere close to her. Or her ass. Her ass…

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I screamed, probably a little bit too loud. Some players sent me a weird look, and I immediately felt my face reddening again. God damn it, I had to get my thoughts straight.

(X)

"**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 4****th**** Bullet of Bullets ever hosted! A lot of you may know that we had a little "accident" during our last Bullet of Bullets, with a strange man named DeathGun. But I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen again"**

"**To show our gratitude to the players, we have changed things up a bit this time. The reward of 200.000 Col has been DOUBLED! The reward now stands at 400.000 Col!"**

I stopped breathing. Here I had hoped to win 200.000, now I would be winning 400.000. That`s a whole lot of money. So much money, you would probably never need to think about money ever again. And since this game uses "in-game-money-to-real-money" transfer system, it meant I could get rich in the real world as well.

"**Now, the rules. Oh, wait, there is none! That`s right contestants, everything is allowed in this game! Except for the obvious cheating and exploiting. That will be punished by a perma-ban."**

Of course, I already knew this. No one would be stupid enough to try to exploit this game. It had the most secure anti-cheat system I had ever seen in a video game, and that says a lot. So trying to cheat would probably lead right to a ban.

"**And we have also added a little twist. You will no longer be able to bring your own weapons into the Bullet of Bullets. Each one of you will start out with nothing but a combat knife and you will have to scavenge for a real weapon"**

This concerned me, as I was hoping I would be able to use my trusty compound bow. However, I would manage anyways.

"**That was all from us! We will be looking forward to seeing you on the battlefield in 3 days' time. Happy hunting!"**

The announcer-NPC slowly faded away into nothing but blue fragments. We stood there for a moment, taking in everything the NPC had told us. No weapons, eh? Well, I guess you can`t have everything in life. I left the big open room we were currently in, and started heading down the street, away from the town hall. Now, the only thing I could do was wait.

…

I fucking hate waiting.

**A/N: Okay fellas, I hope you enjoyed that one! As always, be sure to leave a review, telling me what you think or like. And until next time, bye bye!**


	3. Update Fellas!

All right, I`ll be honest with ya. I haven`t been the most active fanfiction author out there. And right now you are all probably wondering, just what the hell is going on? Am I right? If not, too bad, I`m telling you anyways.

To start with, it doesn`t seem like even half the people from my old fanfic is even following along on this one. Which is sad, because I do put some effort into this. However, enough about that. What I came to say, was that I haven`t been posting much recently (obviously)

In addition, I have an excuse, all right? Guess what it is. School. Have you ever tried swimming with your clothes on? It`s like that. Every time I jump in to write, it becomes super hard because of all the clothes absorbing water. And those clothes are most definitely school. Besides, I do have a social life (I know, right? Who would`ve figured?)

Where am I going with this? Let me tell you. It`s pretty simple. This. Is. Fucking. Time. Consuming. And what happens when there is no time to consume, you ask? Nothing. Nothing comes out of it.

So my point is, I haven`t had the time to write recently. And I probably won`t have much time for it in the near future either. If you think writing a fanfiction is a walk in the park, I would recommend trying it for yourself. And nothing is more boring than forcing yourself to write. It`s like sticking a finger up your arse. It`s not fun.

I have started writing on chapter 3, but I probably won`t publish it until quite some time. I am about 500 words in, and it`s a fucking pain. My fantasy is probably sleeping now, because I don`t seem to be getting any good ideas.

So this was quite the long post. Sorry `bout that. But seriously, guys, the struggle is reel. (Yes, that typo was intended) I will try my best to finish chapter 3 soon, but I can`t make any promises. I hope that it will be out by next week. Until then guys, peace!


End file.
